Mina Ozolin
Mina Ozolin is an independent mage, who takes requests straight from her clients. She's famous for her skill in swordsmanship around Fiore. She is a member of the House of Vista, being the grandaughter of Neyo Vista's sister. Mina is recognized as more or less the most notable female Vista, by blood, of this generation. Appearance Mina is a young woman with a slender and physically fit body. She is a bit over average, standing at a clear 5 foot 5 inches. She has notably pale, soft skin and mid-length black hair. Mina keeps her hair trimmed as it makes fighting easier for her. The young woman has dark brown eyes. In addtion, Mina has an X shaped scar on her upper chest, the cause of it is known to very few. Mina's attire changes depending on the situation. On missions she sports a fitted dark navy dress with a zipper on the front. The dress combat oriented, and only reaches half down her thigh. Along with that is her lucky blue scarf, something she wears more often then not. Also, she wears a pair of combat gloves and very high black combat boots. Mina always has her sword with her. On other occasions, she may wear a revealing frilled white shirt with a spaghetti strap customized black vest. With that is a blue mini skirt along with a loosely worn brown belt. She also wears a pair of brown combat gloves in this case. In more casual occasions, her clothing more pronounced and creative. Mina tends to usualy have a very calm look on her face until her nervouness around new people kicks in. Mina is commented to be quite the looker; has been featured on the Sorcerer Magazine's modeling pages. Personality Outside of her family and circle of friends, Mina comes off as a rather shy and reserved young woman. She's not quick to speak and is a rather calm person. Contrary to this, her temper does not have a long fuse or anything of the such. While she'd never go screaming her head off like a certain cousin of hers, when Mina is angered, it's evident to anyone and everyone. Moreover, she isn't a very tolerant person, that is, she will not bother to get along with people that rub her the wrong way. Still, Mina is a kind and understanding person, or at least she tries her best to be. Mina cares about her family alot and is fond of all of them to some extent. Most notable is her tie with her elder cousin,Sanjo. They have even gone on jobs together; hang out every now and then as well.Aside from Sanjo, she gets along great with all of her relatives such as Drake and Siata. It was Kai,her uncle, that gave her pointers on sharpening her swordsmanship. As a result of her love for her family, she's very aggressive with anyone who insults or hurts a relative of hers. Mina believes being a mage is a balance between adventure and putting your life on the line. She doesn't like when people sugarcoat the realities mages begin to face as they get higher up the ladder, Mina considers herself a realist. Also, she has a desire to one day join a guild as working as an independent mage can be somewhat lonely to her at times.Leon of Lamia Scale has invited her to join them, but she has yet to give him an answer on the matter despite his nagging. History Magic and Abilities Equipment Black Judgment (ぶらく じゅじえめんと, Kurokeibatsu):''' Black Judgment is the signature Katana that Mina wields in her arsenal. Akin to its' name, the sword's blade is literally jet black in color. The color of the blade makes it distinctive, especially in the hands of Mina, it is said that every slash is like black flashes due to her raw skill. As stated before, Mina's swordsmanship skills are flawless. Mina cherishes her blade and treats it as an extension of herself like any true swordsman would. The young mage comment that her and the sword are one in perfect unity in the midst of combat. The sword was crafted decades by a master blade smith, who has passed into the next life. Also, the sword can easily work in conjunction with ones magic. Long as the magic is of an elemental nature, to be exact. The Blade is famous around Fiore among sword mages and traditional swordsman alike Erza commented that it's a blade any swordsman would love to wield; that it is a beauty among weapons. '''Switch Blade: As a secondary weapon, Mina uses her handy switch blade. It is well crafted and extremely sharp, also in the hands of Mina is very deadly as she is a expert Knife fighter. The switch blade can be used in conjunction with her katana if need be. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Fuyumine Naoto from Dogs: Bullets & Carnage *Despite not having the same last name, she is as much a Vista by blood as her cousins Sanjo Vista or Drake Vista; is entitled to all the same benefits the name brings with it. *Mina was a troublemaker in her younger years. *Mina has gone on a few jobs with her elder cousin, Sanjo. Category:House of Vista Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Zicoihno Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage